From A Distance
by TalleyAnne
Summary: An old expanded fic, will the realtionship between a Weasley and a Malfoy ever become-a relationship?
1. Familiar Eyes

#From a Distance

This was a fiction I started in 6th grade, I found it when I moved, and I am expanded it!

Chapter 1, Familiar Eyes

Ginny Weasley laughed as she reached into the muggle-refridgerator to pull out a glass bottle of something called soda. She was visiting her best friend from school for the first two weeks of summer, Macey Freemont, who came from muggle parents like Hermione. "What did he say?" Hermione asked as she ran back over to the chair where Macey was sitting in front of the computer. Apparently there was this program Macey called Instant Messaging and they were using it to talk to the boy who lived across the street, Shane.

"She sounds hot!" Squealed Macey in her American voice, trying to keep down her giggles with failing attempts. Macey had told Shane that she had a friend visiting from the "Academy of Winnetoga for Young Females" where Macey had told everyone she knew that she attended there, because she couldn't mention Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry around Muggles.

"Let me sit there," Ginny nudged Macey playfully. 

"You got another one?" Macey gushed.

"I couldn't help it!" Ginny confessed. She loved the way the orange fizzy drink bubbled down her throat and she couldn't get enough.

"Hey, he wrote back!" Macey pointed to a box in which they were talking to Dean Thomas, one of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's friends, from Hogwarts. He was muggle-born too; the girls had just learned on the train ride home. 

"Hallo ladies," read Ginny. "Glad I caught up with you beautiful women." Ginny blushed. Yes, Macey was beautiful. She had tan skin that matched her chin-length blonde hair. She had questioning blue eyes and was very open and wild, even in Public, unlike Ginny. Beside these facts, Ginny knew Dean was referring to herself. He had had a crush on Ginny since they met in Ginny's third year and his fourth, 2 years ago. 

Macey grinned, revealing her white teeth. "Ginny and De-ean, sit' in a tree! K-I-S-S-N-I- wait!" Laughed Macey. Ginny laughed her trademark laugh, low and cheery.

"Hullo, Dean." Ginny slowly typed. "What's new?"

The girls laughed again for the only dull reason that they were female, and continued their fun all through the night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Uuuuugh," Ginny groaned. She sat up and brushed her fiery hair off her freckled face. She tapped Macey on the shoulder. "Macey," She whispered hoarsely. 

"Not the pudding!" Muttered Macey. "Huh? Oh," She sat up out of her dream. '

"I have to get packed. I have to get back home tonight. Dad's coming home," Ginny yawned and got off Macey's spare twin bed in her large bedroom. 

Macey got up and stretched, then started piling Ginny's belongings into one of her cases. "So, what do you think will happen with Dean this year?" Macey asked. Yup thought Ginny. Macey was fully awake now---she was thinking about the opposite sex. 

"I don't know. He's swell, but-"Ginny began.

"He's a year older." Macey finished. Gunny blushed. 

"Yeah," she answered. She and Macey were such good friends that they could finish each other's sentences. "But I've decided. If he asks me out, I will say yes."

Macey sneaked a look at her petite best friend. She didn't look too sure of herself. 

"Just take it a day at a time, hun. It will come together if it should be destined to."

Ginny looked at her with her famous quaint look of curiosity, her lip turning up and left eye slightly narrowing, the right doing the opposite. "Have you been watching Madame Lazoime (A/N=Lah-zo-MEE) again?"

"Yeah," Macey laughed and threw one last sweater into Ginny's case, the sweater that was the color of familiar eyes.

I'm not to sure where that first chapter was going but all the other chapters are much more better and thought out, so please keep reading and reviewing me!

TalleyAnne 

##


	2. Roast Beef and Dad

#

##

#Chapter 2, Roast Beef and Dad

Ginny bit her lip as she critically studied her drawing of her brother playing Quidditch with Harry Potter, his Best Friend. She silently complimented herself on how she had exactly captured the look of concentration on Ron and Harry's faces. Especially Ron's changing expressions. Harry's was easy. Whenever he was busily searching for the Golden Snitch as his position as Gryffindor House Team Seeker, or in today's game at the Burrow using only a tomato bewitched to fly like the Golden Snitch, his right pointed lower tooth appeared from under his lip over top of it; his eyebrows formed a deep crease over his forehead in concentration; his shoulders muscles tensing as he reached for it; the look of triumph when his strong fingers closed around its struggling wings-STOP! Ginny ordered herself. _You know how Harry feels of you. You are nothing more than a good, close friend._ Ginny had forced herself, over the years, to accept this concept, that Harry would never love her. This helped her during the year, but when there was nothing else to worry about, He was always on her mind. 

"Hey!" A tall, thin brunette spoke in a soft voice as her shadow hovered over Ginny, shielding Ginny's eyes from the sun. "Watcha working on?"

Ginny looked up, letting the warm July breeze ruffle her glossy red curls. "Oh, hello, Hermione! Finally awake! It's after 10!"

"Oh, and was there some reason why little Miss Don't-Wake-Me-Till-12 Weasley got out of bed this morning at 5:30 when she heard the trampling of the boys outside to practice?" Hermione probed slowly.

"*Sigh*I don't know. I just like to sketch. You know I don't like him!" Ginny turned her face back down to her sketchpad, satisfied with her sketch, reaching for her colored pastels to fill in the white spots.

"Suuure," Hermione grinned. She snuck a glance at Ginny's face growing the color of her hair while pretending to fill in the green shirt Harry was wearing for practice over his washboard abs and toned biceps.

Hermione yawned and turned her face up to the sun, letting it warm her bones through her white tank top and black swishy football shorts.

Hermione was so graceful, Ginny thought. Ginny was 15, going on 16 now. She too had become rather ladylike although without self-notice. She tried to imitate Hermie, tilting her pale face upwards, trying to make her auburn curls cascade down her purple ratty sweatshirt like Hermie's brown ones. She smoothed her pajama bottoms over her legs and squinted, rather uncomfortable. 

Ron yelled in agony as Harry caught the snitch. They came down, setting their brooms by the 72,619-year-old oak by the pond in the Weasley's backyard, and coming over to rest with the girls. Ron slipped his arms around his girlfriend and gave her a long kiss with his index and middle finger under her delicate chin. Hermione nuzzled him in return. Harry plopped down next to Ginny, swigging his water.

"Hey Gin. What's---What's the matter? Crick in your neck or something?" Harry asked, trying to be polite, but laughing with Ron instead.

Ginny opened one eye.

"Yeah, Gin, you look like you are worshipping the sun or something," Snickered Ron ad he delved into the plate of sandwiches that Hermie had brought with her when she came down. 

Ginny growled under her breath and returned to her drawing.

"Ronald, Virginia, Harry, Hermione! Come wash up for Dinner! Your Father will be here in 2 hours!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchens. The team stood up, enjoyed one more moment in the sun, and reluctantly ran inside after Mrs. Weasley called a fifth time. ("Jeepers, Mum! Don't have a cow!" "No, Ron, we're having roast beef!")

PLEASE REVIEW this was my second chapter in one hour! Oh yeah, go me!

TalleyAnne


End file.
